Doing Good
by Loki Fan 101
Summary: The squel to Different but Loved. Two new members join the team, Thor and Charlotte come back from Asgard but what will happen after speading months on Midgard after going to bring Loki back home. But what happens to Charlotte's really father change the way she lives now?
1. The New Girls

Here is my second story, I hope you like it as well as the frist.

I don't own Marvel.

Sorry of the bad spelling.

* * *

It had been over five months since Charlotte was taken to Asgard by Thor and things have happened since S.H.I.E.L.D had gain two new members who were working with the Avengers, Blue Taylor and Antonia Fox two young woman who had some thing to do with trouble in New York City.

Blue Taylor worked with Tony and Bruce to make a new super soilder just like Steve but turned out wrong, Blue had became Angel and Devil these two different people who turn out what their names were. For Ant it was different her power was just like Natasha with the skills of Tony, Ant and Tony grow up together but fell out years back after some think happened to her.

Blue had died blue hair with light blue eyes, she had been seeing Clint before becoming the different people that she became and even after that happen bring them closer together this also happen to Ant with Steve, Ant had blonde hair with the tips died bright pink her hair covered her face hiding her eye patch and her working green coloured eye the eye patch was over her left eye after what happen to her.

**Flashback**

"Well well well, look who shows up" Tony said sitting at the table in the Helicoptor with the others, Ant and Steve came in together.

"Shut up Tony" she said taking a sit next to him with Steve beside her.

"What is going on here?" asked Bruce not even looking up from some papers.

"I don't know" Steve looked over to Fury who was looking as cold as ice.

"All right, it has been two days since Doctor Banner and Stark tried the super solider"

"What?" Steve yelled making Bruce look up at him, Ant was looking over to Jane who was with them.

"Don't worry, we are using some one who you don't know" Tony smiled looking at Ant.

"Tony do not even think about it" Ant looked towards at him then back to Fury.

"Who then?" Steve asked he didn't what anyone to go throw what he did back in the 40's.

"Blue Taylor, a normal young woman" Bruce smiled, Clint had be away in New York dealing with business as normal with the help of Blue but no-one knew what was happening.

"We are hoping that you two can work together" Fury said to Steve who just nodded, Tony smiled at Ant who turned her head towards him looking throught her hair.

"Shut up Tony, it is stupid"

"Wait, What?" he asked looking back her, Ant never talked to Tony in years but in the last few weeks they had and her or Steve never told him about them going out.

"It doesn't matter" turning towards Steve who smiled at her.

"Ok back to business, Barton is is New York, Romanoff is in Iran and Thor is in Asgard" Fury said looking over at them all.

"Ok so every think is good but why is Jane here" asked Bruce containaly looking at the papers.

"Thor" the word fall out of her mouth, it had been a week since Thor took Charlotte away to Asgard and Jane was feeling lost.

"Don't worry Jane he will be back with a promise to you" Ant said smiling at her, Ant's hair covered the upper part to her face and the only part that some one can see is her mouth which can be weird to some people.

"What on Earth are you talking about Ant?" Jane asked to her.

"You mean what on Asgard" with that Ant got up and walked out of the room.

"What was that all about?" asked Hill who was been standing next to Fury the whole time.

**Flash foward**

Since it had been five months since both Charlotte or Thor were seen they didn't think that they would be coming back but two weeks before they came to Earth, Loki showed up out of nowhere. It had been odd that he just showed uo but no-one knew that he would, Clint and Ant had been made to go and get him after Jane thinking it was Thor.

"Now this is weird" Clint looked at Ant who was looking at Loki who was just standing there not doing anythink but looking at the ground.

"Yea, well we have to get him back to base" Ant walked over to Loki, he raised his head looking into where Ant's eye should be seen.

"Hey, so what are we going to do with him? Jane throught it was Thor not Loki and anyway why is he here?" Clint was asking pulling out his phone.

"I think you should look at this" said Ant looking into Loki's green eyes, Clint looked at her putting his phone in his pocket with a sigh.

"What is it?" he asked walking over to Ant and Loki, "Oh my god, wow that is weirder that Blue" Ant looking at him some of her hair slipped out of place letting Clint see her eye.

"Shut up Clint this is bad" Ant looked back at Loki making her hair fall back into place.

"Well we got to go now" Clint looked at Loki, taking his arm and moving him towards the car placing him into the back as Ant got into the drivers side and Clint sildes in next her her, looking at each other before Ant drove off back to base.


	2. Jane

Dancing the night away was Tony and Pepper as they hadn't had a night together in weeks as they had been busy working hard, they wher at a ball Pepper had made Tony go but he in the end he was loving it, it was with Pepper the woman who is the head of his business and his girlfriend.

"You look happy" Pepper smiled at him.

"Well i'm with you, aren't I" he smiled back at her tirwling her around she laughed at him, his brown eyes looked deep into her green ones.

"It has been awell since you had to go" just as Pepper said that Tony's phone buzzed in his pocket smiling at her they stoped, Pepper looked unhappy _Why did I have to say that? _thinking to herself as Tony answered.

"What?" he said walking towards the door, Pepper walked after him.

"What's wrong?" she asked him, he stop then turned towards her.

"Loki" he said with that he kissed her and then headed out the door, Pepper was just looking very unhappy.

*Two hours later*

"Ok, who is weirded out that Tony knew how to dance" Clint smiled at him as they all looked at him instead of Loki.

"Shut up Clint" Natasha said looking from Tony towards Loki who had is head down.

"Fuck this" Jane was sitting in the corner of the room and trying not to cry.

"Wow" Steve looked at her the only people how have said that to him where Tony when pissed or Ant.

"This is pointless" Jane said pulling hwer knees up to her chin with a sad look on her face.

"No it's not" Blue said trying to be happy about this, not being the only other person who was evil in the room.

"Shut up Blue this is not a time to be happy" Tony said walking over to Bruce.

"Fine, I can see that i'm not wanted here" Blue walked out the door trying not to become Devil, much like Devil was a Hulk kind of thing which no-one liked.

"Come on Blue stay here" Clint called after her but she had already left, "Thanks Tony, it's your fault she is like this"

"Of couse blame it on me" Tony said looking at Loki, "What are we going to do with him?" pointing at the God.

"Well we have to fine out why he is here" Ant smiled as Fury walked in.

"Good idea but will he talk?" he asked standing between Clint and Ant.

"No there is some think wrong with him" Natasha said walking over to them.

"What do you mean?" asked Fury as Loki raised his head up to look at them, "Oh I see, well we just have to get him to talk"

"We tried" Ant looked over to Steve who was trying to get Jane happy.

"It's Asgard material" Jane said getting up and walking out the door, "We can't brack it" then she was gone.

"Well that's bad" Bruce rubbed his eyes under his glasses.

"What now?" asked Hill, the group turned to her.

"We wait" Fury said looking back to Loki who put his head down looking at his hands.

**Flash forward two weeks**

It was late at night when Thor and Charlotte returned to Midgard, they ended up in New Mexico as always Thor looked around at the dark land the cold night air brushed againist their warm skin they started to walk in the way of where the town will be they walked in the quite just trying to get to Jane's lab.

It took them four hours to reach Jane's lab and now it was becoming light out it started to get warm Thor brushed his hair off his face before knocking on the door, a sound come from within then the door opened stood there was Jane hair was messed up and tied red eyes.

"Thor?" she said tiedly, he just smiled at her.

"Lady Jane" Thor picked her up giving her a massive Thor hugged her, Jane's eye lead over to Charlotte.

"Hello Jane" Thor put Jane down with a smiled Jane was confused at what was going on.

"Charlotte is that you?" she asked with a smile.

"Yes" she repiled to the other woman, "I know it is early but we are here to find Loki"

"Loki" Jane looked at Thor then back in the lab her brown eyes looked down,"He is with Tony in the Stark Tower"

"Why is he there?" asked Thor.

"It happen two weeks ago when he come to Earth but he isn't talking"

"Why is that?" Charlotte asked looking at Jane.

"He, his..." she started then a noice came from with in a young man the same age of Jane walked up behind her, he had jet black hair and grey eyes he kissed her on her head before talking.

"Who is this?" he asked looking at Thor, Thor was looking weird at the men.

"This is Thor and Charlotte" Jane pointed toward Thor and Charlotte, "And this is Max" Jane looked towards Max who was smiling.

_Wow how long has Jane been with this guy and will I find out what happened to Loki?... _Charlotte was thinking to herself as Thor was getting mad at this guy Max.

"Thor listen to me" Jane called after Thor who had walked away from the lab.

"Well it's nice to see you again Jane, erm sorry but can I ask you if I can borrow your car to get home with?" asked Charlotte, Jane looked to Max who nodded.

"Sure" Jane smiled to her as Max got the car keys as she waved goodbye to Jane and Max, Charlotte pulled out of the carpark to find Thor.

"Want a lift?" she called to him thought the window, he smiled at her then getting in the car next to her.

"Where now?" he asked.

"Stark Tower" Charlotte smiled as they pulled away and headed off to New York.


	3. Tower and Loki

It took Charlotte and Thor a day and a half to get to New York, Jane was still wondering if she should tell Tony that Thor was coming but she didn't.

"Here we are" Charlotte said pulling into Stark Tower carpark, Thor looked around to see the building turning grey as it was close to raining.

"Good good, soon we can see Loki" Thor looked over to Charlotte she had got some clothes when they were travelling back home, Thor didn't bother to he just wanted to get to his home on Midgard.

"Come on then" Charlotte said turning off the engine then getting out of the car so did Thor, they walked over to the elevator as they stepped in and Charlotte pushed the button some think to her didn't feel right.

"Thor"

"Yes Lady Charlotte?"

"Why do you think Loki will be here?"

"I do not know"

"Hmm this is not like some think Fury would do" the elevator came to a stop it was on the main floor of the building they stepped out to see Happy sitting behind a desk, they walked over to him.

"Good evening Happy" Charlotte said with a smile making the man look up from his paper he saw Charlotte and Thor just standing there, his brown eyes looked from Charlotte to Thor and then he asked them some think.

"How can I help you?"

"Happy, we are here to on business with Tony and the others" Charlotte smiled at him Thor was thinking to himself.

"What do you mean?" Happy looked at her.

"Thor is part of Tony's team and I'm a friend of his" Charlotte looked over to Thor then back to Happy.

"Ok then here you go" Happy handed her a card which would let her get into the main living area of the tower where Tony would be.

"Thank you" Charlotte smiled taking the card then taking Thor's arm and leading him back to the elevator, Charlotte placed the card in then pressed the button to the top floor.

Outside the rain started to pour down Thor and Charlotte got to the main floor as the elevator door opened Charlotte could see the group of friends sitting around a table.

"Fuck you Ant" called Tony throwing papers in the air.

"Shut up" she called, everyone laughed at Tony.

"Calm down Tony" Pepper said bring over some drinks to them before Thor shouted at them.

"Friends" Thor shouted, everyone turned to him will opened mouths to him, Pepper dropped the drinks on to Tony's lap he didn't care what just happened.

"Thor?" asked Clint looking happy at the God.

"Well this is new" Bruce smiled at him before looking at Charlotte, "Sorry but who are you?" he asked then every look at Charlotte/

"Charlotte?" asked Blue who was looking at her, Charlotte smiled at her "What are you doing here?"

"Well I came with Thor about Loki" Charlotte looked around the room she looked at Tony.

"What do you mean you came with Thor?" he asked her.

"From Asgard to here to find Loki" Charlotte smiled once again, everyone was confused Clint looked at Thor who was looking happy but also sad.

"So have you seen Jane's new boyfriend, Thor?"

"Indeed I have"

"Wow who can you be so cool about this?" asked Natasha to him.

"That is what your father said about proving you love to Jane" Charlotte looked to Thor.

"That is right but for now I wish to know where Loki is" Thor looked towards Bruce.

"There is some think I have to tell you Thor"

"What is it?"

"It's about Loki" Ant butted in this time, Charlotte looked over to the girl.

"That is?" asked Charlotte.

"It's about Loki's..." she went off looking down at the floor she didn't what to tell them about Loki and why should she.

"We show you" Tony got up and walked towards the elevator, Thor and Charlotte looked at each other before following him.

*Five minutes later*

Tony had asked Thor and Charlotte different questions about Asgard and what happened there, Charlotte didn't tell him about her and Loki nor did Thor as she asked him not to, as the elevator got to the floor and the doors open Thor and Charlotte could see that Loki was in a glass tank looking at the floor.

"What is going on here?"asked Thor as the three of them walked over to the tank to see that Loki hadn't move since they came in Charlotte was sad to see him like this.

"Loki?" she asked he didn't move, "Loki" she asked again looking from him to Thor.

"What is wrong with Loki?" asked Thor to Tony who was looking sad, _Why is man of iron looks sad?_ Thor asked himself.

"Well you see when Loki came to Earth Ant and Clint found him with some think" Tony said looking at the God in the tank.

"That was?" asked Charlotte.

"His lips where sowned up" Tony said looking away, Thor looked at him and Charlotte looked to Loki her green eyes fixed on to him as she closed her eyes to let her tears run down her face he looked up to her, his green eyes where red as he was tired or been crying his face was paler then normal and on his lips where four lines of where his lips had been sown up some dried blood can be seen around the small holes.


	4. Thor and Loki part 1

As Charlotte opened her eyes Loki was looking back down at the floor, tears rolled down Charlotte's face she wiped her eyes as she looked to Thor and Tony.

"What did you do?" shouted Thor to Tony, who looked from Loki to the God.

"I wasn't use it had to be someone from Asgard"

"Why would my people do that?" asked Thor getting mader and mader.

"I'm not saying that but..." Tony walked off.

"Do not do this to me man of iron" Thor ran after him as they got into the elevator Charlotte could her them fighting until she could no longer hear them, she turn to face Loki placed her head on the glass looking at Loki.

"Why would Odin do these to you?" she asked, not looking for an answer from Loki.

_"I do not know Lady Charlotte" _a voice came into her head, Charlotte looked around to see if anybody was there then she looked to Loki who had now looked to Loki.

"Loki?" she asked being confused.

_"Yes, Lady Charlotte you are the only one who I can talked to I just wish we can be together"_ Loki looked into her eyes, she could tell that he wanted to smile but he couldn't.

"But how can you do these?"

"I can talk to telepathically, I tried with the others but it seems to be only you who can hear me" Charlotte tired to take it in of what was happening she could talk to Loki what was good but still she doesn't know how he got here so for the next half an hour Loki and Charlotte talked together about what happened.

*Half an hour later*

Thor and Tony where now with the others sitting around talking about talking about different things when Blue asked a question.

"Erm Tony where is Charlotte?" she asked looking at him, Tony looked around the room.

"I thought she came up with us?"

"No Lady Charlotte did not, she must be with Loki still" Thor said looking at Blue he was sad that how this could happen to him and that why would these happen to him.

"Why would she be down there with Loki, he can't talk to use" Natasha said looking kind of happy but also sad at the same time.

"Sorry Thor but we don't know who he came to be like these and the only reason he is locked up is because of what happened last time" Bruce said looking at his paper, Steve was drinking his coffee when he saw that Charlotte had just came in looking sad.

"What's wrong Charlotte?" he asked everyone looked towards Charlotte a small smile came upon her face she looked over to Thor.

"Thor can we talk please?" she asked him giving a nod the two of them walked out the room towards a empty room, before talking everyone looked at Steve before moving on with there own business.

"Thor it is about Loki"

"What is it about?"

"We have been talking"

"How his his ..."

"I know Thor but we are talking though are minds"

"I do not understand Lady Charlotte"

"I know that you wouldn't but you have to see that I was not here on Midgard was his lip sown up"

"But where then?"

"It was back home on Asgard" at this point Thor was becoming mad at Charlotte for saying all of these things to him, Charlotte didn't know what to do no-more about this.

"Do not lie to me"

"I'm not Thor, believe me I'm telling the truth" Charlotte looked with him with sad eyes Thor knew that Charlotte wouldn't do some think like this to him.

"Who did this then?" he asked Charlotte looked at the floor.

"It was Odin, your father" Charlotte looked up to see that Thor was red in the face then he walked off, Charlotte tried to call after him but Thor was very mad he throw his hammer back towards Charlotte making her fly back into the wall knocking her out.

*With Thor*

After Thor throwing his hammer at Charlotte he made his way down to Loki, the others had stopped what they were doing as of what happened Thor didn't listen to them as he was making his way down.

"Tony!" he yelled to him as he saw that Tony, Bruce and Fury were standing around where Loki was Tony jumped as Thor walked overto him.

"Thor, calm down" Fury said trying to calm him down it was no good.

"Tony call me that you did these to Loki" he pointed tohis brother, "And not my father" Tony didn't know what to say.

"Sorry Thor but it had to be someone from Asgard, Ant and Clint found him like these" Fury said looking at the god just then Thor fall to the floor and started to cry, the three men looked at Loki who didn't move then to Thor.

"Do some think" said Tony as him and Fury walked out the room.

"Let Loki out but he can't go far out of this tower" Fury said as him and Tony stepped into the elevator, Bruce looked over to Thor then to Loki and back to the crying god.

"Come on big boy let's get you up stairs to your room" Bruce helped up Thor and then he moved him up to his room, as they got to his room Bruce put him in his bed.

"Thank you Doctor Banner" Thor rolled over and closed his eyes.

"No worries Thor, Loki will be free in time" with that Bruce walked out closing the door and he did that Ant and Pepper came running to find him.

"Bruce we need Thor" said Ant.

"Why?" he asked.

"Charlotte his trapped under his hammer after they got into a fight" Pepper said looking scared.

"You can't go in his room"

"Why not?" the two women asked at the same time.

"He is tired and well Charlotte can be freed later" with that Bruce walked off not listening to the two women he just wanted to let Loki out of that cell as Thor was upset about this and Fury wanted these to happen. _Why is this all happening to fast, can we let Loki be free in the tower or not?_


	5. Dinner Time

It was around six by the time Thor had removed his hammer of Charlotte who had been awake for two hours with it sitting on top of her, when Thor removed his hammer from her Charlotte walked passed him walking into the living area.

"Good to see that Thor is awake" Tony smiled at her unlike Charlotte who looked like she was going to kill him.

"Funny really" Charlotte walkeed over to Blue and sat down next to her, for the next hour the two girls talked about different things, many others of the Avengers came and went but none stayed around, just as Charlotte and Blue had finished what they were talking about Loki walked into the room with Fury.

"Boss?" asked Blue looking at Loki.

"Yes Taylor?" he asked back looking from Loki to Blue then he saw Charlotte sitting there next to Blue he didn't know what to say nor did Charlotte.

"Why is Loki out of his cell?" she asked.

"He is free to do what he wants to do in the tower as there is no-way he can get far outside with his lips sown up" Bruce butted in, Fury looked at him before he hurried away.

"Indeed, so that you two are here, Blue can you show Loki around as I need to talk to Charlotte" Fury looked at Blue before she sighed then getting up then pulling Loki out the room, Fury looked at Charlotte.

"What are you doing here?" he asked walking over to her, Charlotte got up and walked over to the window looking over the city.

"I came here with Thor"

"Why is that?"

"For Loki, he was gone when we got home"

"Home?"

"Yes home, Asgard"

"Why are you here with Thor, why did you come here?" Fury had moved over to the window next to Charlotte, she turned her head to face him as he looked over the city.

"I wanted to come home to Midgard the place where I grow up" Charlotte turned her head to look over the city once more.

"Is that the reason to come here, well now that you know where he is you can go home to Asgard" Charlotte looked at him in horror, _Why would he say some think like that to me and why did he say it like that? _Charlotte thought to herself.

"Well there is bad news about that" Charlotte walked over to the door way that lend outside talking the handle with Fury looking at her, "Me and Thor have to done some thinks before going back to Asgard" with that she pulled on the handle and stepping outside.

Charlotte walked down the stairs to take in the cold air, it felt nice on her skin like when her and Loki kissed for the frist time, she smiled to herself before thinking of what Loki did.

*Half and hour later*

Everyone was eating dinner expected Loki who just sat there looking at the floor just then Charlotte walked in everyone looked at her but for turning to their food.

"You ok?" asked Clint, Charlotte nodded at him taking a sit next to Loki looking at him and not the food.

"So when are you planning to go home?" asked Tony, Ant and Pepper puched him in the arm he let out of a moan making the guys laugh Thor, Loki and Charlotte didn't.

"I can't go home now" Charlotte said picking up a roll of bread, Loki had looked up to see that Thor was shoveling food in his face, this made him feel better after any think like this.

"Why not?" asked Blue, knowing the answer already.

"Thor and I have to do some things before the three of use can go back home" Charlotte said taking a bit of the roll before looking at Thor.

"What kind of some things?" asked Ant, looking from Thor to Charlotte.

"Well for me is to prove my love for Jane" Thor started and looked to Charlotte who was eatting her roll, "And for Charlotte is to forgive two poeple"

"Who are they?" asked Clint who got a roll of bread hit off his head by Bruce at what he just said.

"Well how long will that be?" asked Pepper looking at Charlotte.

"Depands if I can do it or not" Charlotte looked at the roll in her hands taking a bit once again.

"Things" Thor said before looking around the room at his friends then he looked to Loki who was just sitting there looking at the floor.

"Well you are welcome to stay here it would be a good idea as the rest do live here any way" Pepper smiled at Charlotte, Tony moaned and the Pepper hit him once again.

"That's a good thing then?" asked Natasha taking a bit of her food, everyone was eatting away, Charlotte looked at Loki then smiled then looked away.

"Yes it is, I can get on with work here"

"What work?" asked Steve.

"Things" Charlotte smiled looking at Thor who know what was happening here.

"Eat up Charlotte" Ant said looking happy.

*Two hours later*

It was getting late everyone was in bed or going to bed but not Charlotte or Loki they where sitting outside looking over the city, it was different for Loki he never really got to look when he was here taking over the world but didn't work out.

"loki"

_"Yes Lady Charlotte?"_

"I will try for you, Loki"

_"You have to forgive two people corrent?"_

"Yes, Fury and my step-father"

_"Why them?"_ Charlotte just looked to Loki as he looked over the city, she looked back over she didn't know what to do tell him or not.

"Well with my step-father it's about my younger brother" she took a breath in and out keeping her eye on the central park area, "With Fury it was about ... ..."

_"What is it Lady Charlotte"_ Loki looked at Charlotte tears came down her face he walked over to her taking her in his arms, he wrapped his arms around her as Charlotte placed her head on to his shoulder, _"Please tell me"_

"Tim"

_"Tim?"_

"He was my fiancée before coming to Asgard" Charlotte cried into Loki's shoulder, "Fury wipped his mind of me and taking my ring off me before going to Asgard"

_"It does not matter Lady Charlotte"_ Charlotte looked up at him, Loki placed his hand onto her face to wipe away her tears.

"But Loki don't you understand I was with some one before us" Charlotte looked into his eyes, Loki wipped her tears away.

_"It does not matter my love"_ Loki tried to smile but couldn't do it, then Charlotte place her hands on to Loki's face then brought his lips to hers, _"This feels nice"_


	6. Story Time

For over a week Thor kept his eye on his younger brother as he didn't want him to do any think that will get him into trouble, Loki would spend his time with Charlotte or Clint what was weird for everyone.

"Come on Steve" called a voice.

"No!" yelled Steve back, the girls and Loki where in the main living area when they heard what was going on.

"Come on Steve it's not that bad"

"Yes it is"

"Let's ask the girls" when they heard these they didn't know what was happening just then Tony came into the room dragging behind him a very red face Steve dressed in what was and old uniform.

"What's going on?" asked Pepper to Tony rasing her eyebrow at her, Steve stood up making himself look nice.

"What about Loki?" Steve asked looking at Tony who just looked over to Loki.

"Like I said let's ask the girls" Tony smiled then moaned as Charlotte throw a book at him, everyone laughed at Tony even Loki found it funny.

"Thanks Charlotte for that" Steve said as he picked up the book and walking over to Charlotte and heading it back to her.

"Thank you" said Charlotte to Steve giving her a smile, Charlotte looked at the uniform before asking, "Steve wear did you get the USO costume from?"

"Well that is a funny question Charlotte see..." Tony was cut off by Steve tacklinghim to the ground where they decided to fight right there and then, just the Thor walked in seeing what was happening he looked to Loki and down to the two grown men fighting.

"Loki what did you do?"

"Loki did nothing" said Charlotte.

"Who was it then?"

"It was Charlotte" Blue poined at her before Charlotte giving her a dirty look.

"No it was Tony he got Steve the uniform" Charlotte said watching the two men fight before Steve cried out.

"Why don't you put on the suit, let's go a though rounds" Steve cried, before Natasha luaghed making the two men stopping fighting.

"What's so funny?" asked Tony looking at the spy.

"Remember what happen last time you said that?"

"Yes, Clint happened" Tony said just as Clint walked in the door with Bruce.

"What are you guys talking about?" he asked walking over to Loki and sitting next to him.

"Nothing it's just what Steve said" Ant looked up from her book to see that Thor was looking at her weird.

"Thor stop that please remember last time you did that" Thor looked away as Ant went back to her book, Charlotte had picked up an old looking book.

"Where did you get that from?" asked Bruce walking over to sit the over side of Charlotte looking at the book.

"It is an old book from Asgard" Thor said taking a sit next to Pepper who was giving Tony a dirty look.

"Frigga gave me some books to find out where I come from" Charlotte smiled as she read on.

"How can you read these?" asked Bruce trying to read the writing in the book.

"I don't know it's just some think I can do, maybe it's because of where I come from"

"Where is that?" asked Ant reading her book.

"It's a long story" Charlotte said shutting the book, looking around the room.

"We have time" said Pepper everyone nodded.

"Can I get changed before you start?" asked Steve, Charlotte nodded he went off to get changed ten minutes later everyone was sitting down waiting to hear the story.

"Well let me start when I got to New Mexico..." Charlotte started off talking about her life in Asgard, she told bits about her and Loki but not very much about them two, she didn't tell them about Phil or what her task was here on Midgard.

**One hour later**

"Wow, that was weird" Tony said looking at Thor and then to Loki.

"Yep" everyone said together, Charlotte looked to Loki.

"Do not worry my love, it does not matter about use if you do not tell them" Loki said trying to smile at Charlotte.

"So what is going on with you and Loki then?" asked Blue looking at the God, Charlotte looked to Loki how rasied his eyebrow up at her turning back to the group.


	7. Steve and Charlotte

It was two days after Charlotte told everyone her story about Asgard and that Tony and Steve acting weird together but everyone was worried about Thor and Loki as they were fighting more well Thor spent most of the time yelling at Loki and Loki looking at Thor trying to talk but couldn't.

"When is this going to stop?" asked Blue as the girls sat outside looking over the city, Thor and Loki where inside.

"I don't know, he could be still upset about Jane" Pepper said looking inside then back over to city.

"Think about it, Thor comes back from Asgard to see the girl you love with another guy" Natasha said thinking about some think before turning to Charlotte, "Did Thor talk about Jane when you where in Asgard?"

"Yes he did and when I was here before going to Asgard I met Jane and she was still talking about Thor" Charlotte looked over the city it was noon and the sun was high in the sky.

"NO!" a shout came with in the building making the girls turn around to see Steve dressed up once again in his USO costume.

"Not again" Pepper said walking back inside to the room then followed by the girls.

"Why are you doing this to me?" asked Steve to Tony who looked happy until Pepper walked in.

"Answer him Tony" Ant and Blue looked over her shoulder at Tony and Steve how looked confused just like Loki did.

"Well you see..." Tony started just before Steve throw him on the floor before walking off.

"Hey Steve" Charlotte said giving him a smile and walking over to him, "Shall we burn that so that Tony can't get it back?" Steve smiled back at her before kicking Tony and hearing him moan before walking out the room.

"You needed that Tony" Pepper said before walking out the room then turning back to him and saying, "Just tell me"

"I can't do that to you Pepper" Tony said sitting up everyone looked at them both, "Pepper I want to but can't" Peper looked at him.

"Well that means it's over Tony" Pepper walked out the room going back to her and Tony's room, Tony looked confused at what just happened.

"Wow, you just got dumped I knew it" Ant was smiling away walking over to Tony and helping him up.

"What are you talking about Ant?"

"Well remember in high school you and James..." Tony covered his hand over her mouth, he knew what she was talking about.

"Ok, ok I understand"

"Good" Blue smiled at him walking over to him hitting him on face softly before going to find Charlotte and Steve.

"What just happen man of iron?" asked Thor to Tony, looking sad Tony looked at him.

"Me and Pepper aren't together no-more"

"Good, you could do better" Natasha said before walking back outside.

*Meanwhile*

"Are you ready Steve?" asked Charlotte, her and Steve were in his bedroom Steve just came out of his bathroom holding his USO coustume in his hands dressed in his sweats looking sad.

"I can't do it" Steve sat down on the bed looking down at the coustume sadly.

"What's the matter Steve?" Charlotte asked sitting down next to him looking at him.

"It's just that..." Steve looked up to the window then back to the floor, "It's just that Phil would have like to have this"

"Phil Coulson?"

"Yes" Steve looked up to Charlotte who looked like she was thinking to herself.

"I'm sure I heard his name before" Charlotte said looking out the window.

"Did Thor talk about him?" Charlotte looked to Steve, It wasn't Thor but Loki.

"No well kind off"

"What do you mean?" asked Steve placing the costume on the bed and moving to face Charlotte.

"Well Thor did talk about Phil but not much it was Loki who talked about him most" Charlotte said sitting on the bed facing Steve, how looked confused at what she just said.

"Loki?" Steve said.

"Yep" Charlotte was confused as well, _Why did he talk about the man he killed alot then?_ she asked herself.

"Well I didn't think that he would do some think like that" Steve smiled.

"So what's going on with you and Tony?" she asked looking happy.

"Well nothing really" Steve looked down to his lap, he was lieing to her.

"Come on, tell me Steve" she smiled at him placing her hand onto his knee, Steve looked up at her smile her warm blue eyes.

"Well it was nothing at first but then it came real"

"Real?" asked Charlotte looking confused.

"Yes, me and Tony have done some things together"

"What like?"

"Well, it started off as nothing just talking and now it's..." Steve wanted off looking back into his lap.

"Please tell me Steve I won't tell no-one" Charlotte placed her hand under his chin bring his head up so that she could see his light blue eyes.

"Ok I'll tell you, it was talking at first but now it's Fondueing" Charlotte looked confused at him.

"Fondueing?" she asked confused like.

"Sex" Steve said looking happy but sad at the same time while Charlotte was confused to much trying to find out what was going on, taking his hand.

"Come on let's clean up the costume as make it neat for Phil" Charlotte said smiling at him, smiling back the two of them walked out of his room to do the job.


	8. Thor and Loki part 2

It had been two days after Steve had told Charlotte about him and Tony but also that Ant found out as well, for everyone it was normal times well up until Thor will yell at Loki for nothing.

"Loki please talk too me" Thor was begging towards his borther but no-matter how hard Thor tired to do so.

"Thor give it up" Ant begged him to stop she could see the pain in both their eyes as Thor tired to talk to Loki.

"No I will not do so" Thor turn to Ant, as her hair cover her eyesit was a good thing as a tear was building up in her good eye.

"Loki talk to me" Thor was now kneeling down in front of his brother now begging at his feet this was happening in the main living area everyone was busy with other things but Ant, Thor and Loki where sitting in the space doing what they wanted.

"Thor please stop" Ant walked over to him trying to comfort him but Thor didn't want it he pushed her off him, Loki looked to Ant then down at the floor to Thor then he reached out placing his hand on his shoulder.

"He can't talk to you Thor only to Charlotte" Ant said looking sad moving her back into place Thor looked to her then to Loki.

"Is that ture?" he asked him Loki looked to Thor and nodded, Thor was confused of what was going on looking from his brother to Ant and back then without another word Thor got up and walked out the door Ant and Loki looked at each before going back to what they were doing before.

**Two days later**

"Has anyone seen Thor?" asked Clint at breakfast, everyone was eating away Loki was looking over everyone he and Clint thought eyes before Clint went back to his breakfast.

"I think he went to see Jane" Blue pouring herself a cup of coffee, she looked at Steve who was looking pale, "What's up Cap?"

"Nothing" he said to her then looking back at the paper he was reading.

"Ok so what are we going to do today?" asked Tony walking in the room, everyone looked at him.

"Work" Bruce said looking happy then normal, Clint and Natasha where going on a mission, Steve, Ant and Blue where going out on the town to get Steve up to date with the world.

"How about you two then?" Tony asked looking at Loki and Charlotte what made everyone at them, Charlotte looked at Loki.

_Today is the day Lady Charlotte that you will see that man... _Loki looked deeply in her eyes before looking away.

"I'm going to see my step-dad today" Charlotte looked at her breakfast then looked up to Natasha looking at her.

"Is that a good idea?" she asked, Charlotte looked up at her then to Loki and back to her.

"Yes, I've got to go now" with that Charlotte got up and walked out the door.

"That was normal" Ant said looking sad.

"Great I wanted to do some think fun today as well" Tony sat down taking a bit out of an apple.

*Two hours later*

Charlotte was sitting her car looking at a small house in the housing area around New York City, Charlotte was looking at her old house where she grow up in her step-dad would be there waiting for death to take him the thing she wanted for him.

Taking in a deep breath and she closed her eyes to see Loki smiling back at her she opened her eyes she was smiling now, she opened the car door and stepping out on to the sidewalk then closing the door behind her. She walked up to the door of the house taking a deep breath in and out she knocked on the door and waited.

"Hello" said a man's voice as he opened the door, standing in the doorway was an old had his hair was turning brown to grey he had brown eyes that were tied from the world.

"Hello" Charlotte replied to him, he was wearing a shabby suit what was torn it seemed like he got into a fight or slept in his suit.

"Can I help you?" he asked, Charlotte confused at what he just said, _How come he can't see it is me?..._

"It's me Charlotte" as she said that his eye grow wide from eyes of not seeing her.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to you"

"About what?"

"Justin" Charlotte lowed her head to the floor taking in a deep breath then letting it out slowly when looking up at her step-dad.

"What about him?"

"Well..." she started to talk when a shot rang out Charlotte looked behind her to see what or where the noise came from but see couldn't see where it came from, she looked over to where her step-dad should be but he was on the floor a bullet to the head.

"Well you kill Justin because of who he was" Charlotte walked over to the body to see the bullet hole between his eyes, "I forgive you for what you did not just to me but also to Justin we were better off without you" with that she left him there.


	9. Happy, Thor and Jane

Thor had decided to go a see Jane after what happened with Ant and Loki with himself he thought it would be a good idea to start to win back Jane's love to help Loki. Thor somehow got to New Mexico he just asked Happy to help him what was a god thing nobody wanted a God getting lost in a place where he didn't know about.

After travelling with Happy down to New Mexico the two of them stayed together t make sure nothing bade happened to each of them, Happy phone in sick but he didn't think Pepper will buy it but it didn't matter he was looking after a God.

"Come on Thor" Happy said getting into the car from the Motel it would be only an hour ride to Jane's Lab, Thor climbed into the car next to Happy looking sad as he did so.

"Let use go to her man of Happy" Happy nodded at him, his eye burning from the heat he started up the car and they drove off, the car trip was quite like it had been for the time.

"Here we are" Happy said as they pulled into the town, Thor looked around to see not much had change since he last saw it, when he got back with Charlotte he did have much time to look around the town had fixed itself up after Loki sent the Destroyer here it fight Thor.

"Man of Happy I wish to see Lady Jane now" Thor said looking out to find the place where Jane worked, Happy stopped at the red light to look over to Thor who was looking out of the window.

"Thor what is your plan anyway?"

"What do you mean?" asked Thor looking over to Happy who now was looking at the road as the light changed and Happy pulled away, as they got near to the lab Thor was becoming uneasy at it all.

"Well I mean you can't just go in there beat up the guy and leave with Jane" Happy looked over to Thor who was looking out for the lab.

"I could"

"Well, Jane wouldn't be happy last time I did that she kicked me"

"You know Lady Jane?"

"Yes we went to high school together when we were younger but she really didn't like me"

"I am sorry man of Happy" Thor place his hand on to Happy's shoulder before Happy pulled into the car-park.

"Here we are" Happy said with a smile on his face as he turned off the engine and got out the car, the two of them walked over to the door just before getting there Thor and Happy could here shouting coming from within.

Thor looked over to Happy before running towards the door before kicking it down and going inside just then Happy heard shouting from inside and decided to go and find out what was going on. As he came to the door he could see that Thor was punching a guy who was bleeding from Thor punching him Jane was standing away from them, her left eye had a black eye.

"Jane" Happy said making her look up, Jane looked at Thor then to Happy running over to him they wrapped their arms around each other for ten mintues as Thor punched the guy to that he was bleeding

I

"What is going on here?" asked Thor looking from the door to Happy who was confused as well.

"Don't know but it sounds like Jane" just then they heard a scream from within Happy and Thor looked at each other before Thoe ran towards the door then kicking it down.

"Great" Happy said out load before running after Thor to go inside as he got to the door he could see that Jane's new boyfriend was taking a beatting from Thor while Jane stood there looking scared.

"Happy" Jane said looking up to see him there she ran passed Thor and Max into Happy's arms, "I'm so glad to see you" she wrapped her arms around him as he watched Thor beat the guy up.

It was about ten mintues later that Thor stopped and Jane's now ex-boyfriend was taken to the hospital, then Jane told then every think about what he had been up too and how glad she was seeing them both and that it was best if the she went back with Thor and Happy.

"This is great news indeed Lady Jane" Thor wrapped his arms around Jane before leading her over to the car, opening the back door as Jane got in.

"Thor I'm sorry for what I did to you" Jane smiled at him Thor smiled back before he closed the door, he looked over to Happy who was getting in the car he did the same.

"Right back to New York City and I hope I'm not in trouble" Happy said starting up thr engine and pulling away.

It took them a day to get back to New York, Jane and Thor stopped at Happy's place befire going to the tower in the morning it was nice to see that Thor still cared for Jane even after she went with Max but he didn't care he was one step closer to getting back Loki.


	10. Together Once More

After Thor and Jane had turned up at the tower Charlotte had been to her step-father's house and where he has been killed the only people now about the kill was Fury and Loki along with Hill but it didn't matter about that he was killed she forgave him for what he did but now can Charlotte forgive Fury.

Bruce was helping out Thor and Jane along with there problems even if it wasn't his job he wanted to help them out in any way, if it meant that Loki will be able to be talk once again but be nicer to everyone. Bruce wanted to talk to Charlotte about her problems but she didn't want to talk to anyone but Loki.

"So what is going to happen now?" asked Ant as Charlotte took a ship of her coffee before looking at Ant.

"What do you mean?" Charlotte asked.

"Well with Loki" Ant said looking happy but Charlotte was unsure as she couldn't see her eyes.

"Well, I did part of my bit and Thor is going his so soon maybe" Charlotte took another ship of her drink before thinking it over, _Can having Loki back mean any-think or well it be different after all I have to forgive Fury..._

"Well don't worry Loki is toally in love with you" Ant said making Charlotte cough up her drink, just then Loki and Clint walked in Ant smiled.

"What just happened?" asked Clint seeing want Charlotte just done.

"Nothing really" Ant still smiling at him turning to Loki and back to Charlotte.

"Don't think about it" Charlotte cleaning face with the back of her sleeve making Loki and Ant look at her.

"Who?" asked Clint now looking at her Charlotte to look at Clint but looking at Loki.

_"Come on my dear Lady Charlotte, I do think you are being hard on yourself" _Loki said in Charlotte's mind, rolling her eyes at him she turned to Ant.

"Shut up Ant you aren't going yourself any good" with that Charlotte place down her mug and walked out the room Loki decided to go and follow her, once they left Ant turned to Clint.

"What do you think then?"

"What do you mean?"

"Duh, about Charlotte and Loki"

"Oh, they getting it on" with that Clint walked out the room going to find Natasha.

**Two hours later**

Charlotte and Loki where sitting outside on the roof looking at the sun as it was setting back on Asgurd they did this a bit but not that much, Loki wrapped his arm around her as she rested her head onto his left shoulder.

"This is nice, just the two of us" Charlotte smiled as Loki nodded at her.

_"Soon I will be able to talk you and the others"_ Loki said in Charlotte's mind.

"Indeed and no-more of you just talking to me" Charlotte smiled.

_"Yes, Thor and Lady Jane are getting on now but now it's your turn again"_ Charlotte more her head of Loki's shoulder making him look at her but see knew that he was right.

"You're right Loki" Charlotte lent into kiss him, even with his lips sown up Charlotte could still the coldness of his lips what she loved about them.

_"I am right"_ he said placing his hand on the back of her head bring her closer in to kissing him, well is that what you would call it if one person as the lips sown up and the other didn't you wouldn't call it kissing.

It went on for about two mintues before Loki said too Charlotte making her happy and scared at the same time, but she didn't know what to say so after watching the sun set they went downstairs to Charlotte's bedroom still wanting to be together for as long as they can, it was getting dark now and Charlotte was in Loki's arms as they lied on the bed looking up at the ceiling, Charlotte smiling loving the cold off Loki's body.

"I must tell you some think Lady Charlotte"

"What is it?"

"I do not know how to tell you these but ..." Loki went off Charlotte sat up and looked down at the God who was looking away from her.

"What is it?" she said again making Loki look up at her.

"I love you" Charlotte looked shock at what he said but then a smile fall over her face, moving her face just infront of his.

"I love you too" she smiled and kissed him again, Charlotte could feel that Loki wanted to smile aswell.


	11. Nick and Charlotte

It was the beginning of Summer in New York and it was very warm coming up to 50+, Clint and Nat had gone off on missions for Fury, Bruce was forced to stay in the Tower to keep him safe.

"It's a lovely day to go out Thor" said Jane packing up a dinner for the two of them to go out in Central park for the day, Thor and Jane have been gone out on dates for the last few weeks becoming closer.

"Indeed Lady Jane, it would be an even nicer day back home" Thor smiled at her, Steve rolled his eyes behind his paper he was reading.

"Come a long Thor we much go" Jane smiled at him picking up the things and his hand and walked out of the kitchen together.

"Bye" they called at the same time, Steve put down the news paper to see Loki sitting across from him looking abit scared of being left with the Captain.

"Don't worry Loki, Charlotte will be back soon" Steve smiled at him before going back to his newspaper, Charlotte had gone out to see Fury about Loki some think she had to do for him and well for the both of them.

*With Charlotte*

Charlotte had gone to see Fury the night before, she had to do for her and Loki if she wanted to know more about herself and her past she must do what it will take for her to know.

"Agent Starrs" said Fury not looking up from his papers sitting on his desk.

"I need to talk to you" Charlotte said walking closer to his desk, Fury looked up at her giving her a smile and looking down.

"Yes, so what is it then?" he asked.

"It is about Loki"

"What about him?"

"Well you see..." Charlotte went off she didn't know what to say to him.

"What is it?" Fury looked up looking worried at her.

"Well you see if I forgive you Loki is closer to having his lips undone and then we can go back home"

"We?"

"Me, Thor and Loki and even maybe Jane"

"Why would you go back?" he asked getting up from his chair and walked around the desk to her.

"Well it's along story but I come from Asgard"

"Well that's not a long story then" Fury smiled at her, Charlotte didn't look happy all she wanted was for Loki to talk to them.

"Come on Fury it wouldn't be a bad idea for him to talk"

"Or take over the world again" Fury said looking down at Charlotte placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Fury he wouldn't, Loki has changed" she looked from him his one eyed stare to the floor.

"Ok ok, I believe you" Fury giving her a smiling at her, Charlotte looked up at him.

"Thank you Nick and I forgive you for what you did to Tim and for being there for me even if I didn't know it" Charlotte smiled at him before wrapping her arms around him, Nick was taken back from it but them hugged her back.

*The next day*

After Nick and Charlotte's talk they decided to go and see an important man, Phil Coulson. It had been over a year since Phil was killed by Loki, Charlotte had only seen him when Thor came to take Charlotte away to Asgard. They walked towards Phil's office they got to the door Nick knocked on the door.

"Come in" a voice said from inside, Nick opened the door and stepped in Charlotte followed him over to the desk were an older man then Charlotte was sitting looking down at some paper work.

"Hello Phil" Nick smiled at the man, Phil looked up confused looking him Nick never called him by his first name before, Charlotte looked at him his bluey-grey eyes looked red from tiredness.

"What can I do for you two?" asked Phil looking at Nick then to Charlotte, Nick walked over to the other side of the room to get a chair and pulled it over to Phil's desk.

""We just wanted to talk to you" Nick smiled at him, Charlotte and Phil just looked at each other as Nick smiled.

"Really?" asked Phil.

"Well it looks like that" Charlotte smiled at him.

The three of them talked for hours on end, talking about different things. Phil talked about Steve the man out of time and Charlotte felt like the girl from an other plant what she is. Nick talked about past missions and how Clint and Natasha were like when then first started out at S.H.E.I.L.D. Charlotte didn't want to talk about Loki but she did talk about about the team, it was only a few hours later when Phil said that they hadn't eaten all day.

"So what shall we do then?" asked Nick.

"I don't know but I'm hungry" Phil smiled at Charlotte.

"How about if we eat out?" she asked them, Nick looked to Phil they both nodded get up from their chairs.

"Sure but were?" asked Nick as he walked out the door followed him was Phil then Charlotte.

"Erm I don't mind" Phil and Charlotte said together before laughing then Nick did.

They got into a car when they exited HQ they went to a fast food place they order their food and sat together talking about Loki, what made Charlotte feel weird but Phil didn't care Loki had changed what was a good thing in the end.

* * *

Sorry for the late chapter, went on holiday so I didn't have time to do the chapter. I'm hoping you are liking it so far!


	12. Going to Unsow His Lips

After talking to Phil and Nick, Charlotte thought it would be an idea to see her step-father a man who she hadn't seen in years since Jason death. Charlotte was sitting with Steve who was talking about Peggy and Bucky two friends of his who were there for him when he turn into the Captain, Charlotte asked him questions about the war and about different things that two soliders would talk about.

Tony and Bruce were in the lab making things that ended up exploding most of the time, the girls talked about girly things but Natasha tried to talk about but would end up with her talking about killing someone which wasn't the best thing in the world. Clint and Thor where talking about lifting weighs and about Loki while in the gym and Loki just hung out with anyone who he can, one summer evening Tony asked if they wanted to go away for two weeks the group all nodded.

"It would be nice to get out of the city" Ant smiled looking out of the window.

"I can be free!" Clint yelled before jumping up and running out of the door making everyone laugh.

"Sure it would be nice but I have to do some think first" Charlotte said not looking up from a book she was reading about.

"What is that then Lady Charlotte?" asked Thor looking at her.

"Well it's about Loki" she looked at him, he was sitting next to his older brother.

"What about him?" askd Blue.

"Well Thor has done his part with Jane" Thor looked to Jane taking her hand and smiling at each other,"And i've talked to my Step-father and Fury so hopfully we can go back home"

"Home?" asked Natasha looking at Charlotte.

"Yea home for Loki and Thor"

"Cool" said Blue as a kid would do, every one looked at her before she turned to look at her book what was sitting on her lap.

"Ok so you four go to Asgard then we can go" Tony smiled getting up and leaving.

"Four?" asked Ant.

"Yea, me, Loki, Thor and Jane" Charlotte smiled at the other three.

"Good idea" Jane said before looking at Thor and taking his hand, Thor didn't look happy with the idea of taking Jane with him to his home.

"Ok then" Charlotte smiled as she got up and walked over to Loki taking his hand and lending him out of the room.

*Two hours later*

"Ok you four be safe" Ant said smiling at them as they got ready to go to Asgard.

"We will" smiled Jane at her, the other's had gone on an mission before they could say goodbye to them.

"Don't worry" Charlotte said dressed in her Asgard gear making Jane feel out of place, they were standing ontop of the tower before Thor called to Heimall to take them to Asgard.

They reached Asgard within seconds, Jane looked around the Bifrost before looking up at a smiling Thor, Charlotte and Loki were walking hand in hand out of the exit/entance. Jane was confused but Thor helped her along towards the long brige way, it took them an hour to reach the castle where King Odin and his wife Queen Frigga was waiting for them.

"I see that you have brought Lady Jane with you Thor" Frigga smiled at her son before hugging him then Jane who looked shocked at what happened then Frigga turned to Loki and Charlotte smiling giving them an hug. Odin just sat there with a deadpan face, looking at his two son's and then at the two woman.

"Prince Thor and Lady Charlotte" Odin said making everyone stop smiling and Loki dropped his head to looking at the floor, Thor and Charlotte justr looked at him, "You have done the task I have set you and this means that Prince Lokican have his punishment over with" with that Odin left them Frigga smiled at Loki then followed Odin out.

"What just happened?" asked a confused Jane.

"Loki will be able to talk to use now" Charlotte gasped placing her hands over her mouth and smiling turning to Loki before hugging him.

"Now what shall we do?" asked Thor, Charlotte turned to the older God.

"Well let's get Loki fixed up and we can stay here untill tonight and party with the others" Charlotte smiled.

"Hhmm" Jane moaned.

"What is it Lady Jane?" Asked Thor to Jane giving her a smile.

"Well I don't have any think to wear" she looked up at Thor.

"Don't worry we can sort you out" Charlotte smiled at her, she walked over to her taking Jane's hand and walking in the way of the way Odin and Frigga went, leaving the two brother's alone.

"So what now?" asked Thor to Loki, Loki looked down at his lips, Thor looked at Lok and pointed at his lips "Ah yes" the two brothers walked off to unsow Loki's lips.


	13. Unsown Lips

In Asgard the four of them sat around the table with Sif and the others, it was nice for Jane to finally met them after not seeing them for a very long time. Loki and Thor had gone off after the girls to find some where to unsow his lips, even after Thor did unsow Loki's lips he didn't talk to him, this made Thor feel a bit will mad at his younger brother but he thought he wanted to first talk to Charlotte.

Loki had gone to his room, it was smaller then any other bedroom in the castle but Loki like it. He ran his fingers over the bed new sheets had been put on but soon covered in dust after not being used for over a two years, Loki took a bag of some thinks from under is coat and went into his bathroom. He stood infront of the sink looking at himself in the mirror her ran his fingers over where the cotton had been, he opened the bag and pulled out an toothbrush and toothpaste and began to brush his teeth.

*Meanwhile*

Charlotte and Jane had gone to find a dress for Jane, Charlotte's long dark green dress draged a long the floor as they walked around the castle until they bumped into one of the maid.

"Good evening Lady Charlotte and Lady Jane welcome back to Asgard" the young maid said bowing her head, she looked up at Jane to see what she was wearing.

"Lady Jane needs a dress" Charlotte smiled at the maid, nodding she walked off Charlotte and Jane followed her. The three girls came to a room what was filled with clothing, the maid walked over to some of the dresses Jane looked shocked at the clothes.

"Wow" Jane smiled turning around to see the beauty of the room, the maid and Charlotte smiled at her.

"Here you go Lady Jane" said the maid handing her a long deep red dress, Jane took it off the maid and headed into the a room to get dressed.

"Thank you" Charlotte smiled at the maid as she left bowing again to her, Charlotte felt weird when someone did it but she had to remember that she is a princess.

It was ten minutes before Jane came out of the dressing room in her new deep red dress, it was a long flowing one what look really nice on her, both smiled as they looked at the dress.

"I'll find you some shoes" Charlotte smiled walked over to a cupboard to find a pair of shoes for Jane to wear, a pair of black pumps were found for her to wear to make her comfortable to walk around in.

"Great now to find them two" Jane placed her arm through Charlotte's and walked out the door to find Thor and Loki.

*Two hours later*

Everyone was sitting around the table eatting, it was the first time in a long time since Charlotte saw Loki eatting. Everyone was talking about different things Sif told Charlotte about her father being ill and that she should see him before leaving the next day, she thought it was a good idea and she wanted Loki to come with her.

After dinner Jane and Thor sat with the others as Charlotte and Loki went outside to the garden, where they sat on the grass looking up at the sky they didn't talk to each other Loki turned to her and smiled at her.

"I love you Lady Charlotte" he said coursing her to turn to face him with a smile and a tear formed in her eyes as she throw her arms around his neck forcing him backwards, the two laughed as Charlotte was lying on top of Loki. They both kissed one and other with tears flowing from Charlotte's puffy red eyes they sat up together as Loki brushed away her tears.

"Why are you crying for?" he asked, Charlotte smiled at him.

"Because you talked to me first and told me some think what made me happy" she kissed him then wiped her tears away but her eye were still red and puffy.

"Because it is the truth Lady Charlotte" he smiled kissing her once more.

"I love you too Loki" she smiled kissing him as she pushed him down on to the grass.


	14. Sadness

The next morning Charlotte woke up after blinking a good couple of times and felt her head rising and falling, then she remebered after her and Loki made-out on the grass they came inside to her bedroom to contiue off were they left off from a few months ago.

"Good morning" Loki smiled smiling down at her and kissing the top of her head, Charlotte ran her fingers along Loki's bare chest she could feel the cold coming from him and placed her hand over his heart.

"Morning, so do you wish to come with me to see my father?" she asked him not moving from where she was.

"It would be wonderful" he smiled Charlotte looked up at him and kissed him before climbing out of bed to get changed.

*One hour later*

Loki and Charlotte were about to leave to go and see her father when Sif showed up looking worried and upset.

"What is wrong Lady Sif?" asked a very worried Charlotte hugging Sif.

"It is your father you must go now to him"

"We were just about to leave" Loki said making Sif look up at him, Charlotte moved Sif off her and walked over to Loki, "We must go now then" and with that they left going to Álfheimr.

"Come a long Lady Charlotte" the couple ran towards the castle were the king lived as they come closer towards the castle they saw people in the streets crying and hugging one and other.

"What is going on?" asked Charlotte to Loki as they climbed the stairs to the doors of the castle they walked into see people running around everywhere, Charlotte looked to Loki before ranning off.

"Lady Charlotte!" Loki called after her but it was to late she was gone, Charlotte headed up to the bedrooms to see some of the staff hanging outside on of the bedrooms.

"May I ask what is going on here?" she asked one of the maids who just started to cry than ran off, some of the other maid ran off after her then Yule come out of the room to see Charlotte standing there.

"My dear Lady Charlotte you have came back" she smiled at her trying not to cry at the young girl in front of her.

"What is going on here Yule?" Charlotte asked taking her hands, Yule looked behind her then walked into the room followed by Charlotte who was holding her hands. In the bed was the king he was pale as snow and sat next to him was Rowan who was crying, Charlotte let go of Yule's hands and walked over to the bed kneeling down next to the king.

"Father what is wrong?" she asked trying not to cry, her father took her hand as he did with Rowan looking at them one at a time.

"My dear daughter I am very ill and soon will die but fear not I will be safe" he closed his eyes as tears started to flow from their eyes, "My dear Charlotte as you are the my air to the thone you will become queen and Rowan my dear you will be still a princess"

"Father you can not die, not right now" Rowan yelled at the old men, he smiled at them both.

"I love you both take care of one and other..." with that the king took his last breath and there was silence. Rowan and Charlotte looked at each other taking their other hand and hold each others, just then Charlotte felt some one by her side Loki came over and hugged her close.

*One hour later*

Rowan, Charlotte, Loki and one of the head guards sat around a table to talk about what was going to happen now, Rowan didn't talk so did Loki it was just the head guard and Charlotte.

"I will be come Queen but would only rule for six months of the year and the other six will be by Rowan" Charlotte said this made Rowan look at her with a shock on her face.

"Are you sure my dear sister you wish to do this?" she asked looking at her.

"Yes, I wish to spead time in both places I come from" Charlotte said looking at her sister and to Loki. So the hour after they contiued to talk about what was going to happen, Charlotte would become Queen and rule for six months three in the summer and the winter. Rowan will have the other six months giving them a fair amont of time to do what they want to, Charlotte will give Rowan as much power as her when she isn't there it will be soem think different for her and everyone as well.


	15. Queen Charlotte

It had been a week since Loki and Charlotte were last in Asgard as the two of them were working together to come up with a plan for what was going to happen to Charlotte and Rowan when Charlotte become Queen. It was now the day that Charlotte would be crown Queen and the castle staff were running around the place making it look nice, the day before was the king's funael and everyone was upset but now it was a happy day. All morning people were showing up to see Charlotte become Queen, Sif and the warriors of three come in the morning with Thor and Jane a long with Odin and Frigga.

"Lady Charlotte are you fine?" Thor asked as they sat around eating lauch together.

"It's going to be Queen Charlotte soon" Jane smiled at the girl sitting over from her, Frigga smiled at the girl.

"I'm sorry" he said looking sad at his plate.

After lauch Charlotte, Jane, Rowan and Frigga were all in Charlotte's bedroom helping her to get ready for the crowning, Charlotte was wearing a long white dress the spreaded out on to the floor after her. Rowan started to get change into a light blue dress what fell to her feet, the two other woman helped them do their hair up Rowan had it up in a bun and for Charlotte it was a three way plait.

"Thank you both" Rowan smiled looking in the mirror at her hair, then she walked over to a desk that was filled with make-up and jewellry in boxes she picked it up and brought it over to Charlotte and handing it her.

"Thank you" Charlotte smiled at her younger sister before opening the box, inside was a gold necklace with different coloured gems on it.

"Wow that's beutiful" smiled Jane looking down at the necklace.

"Come a long Lady Jane we must get ready" Frigga smiled and left without an other word, Jane smiled at the two sisters before going after the older woman.

Rowan and Charlotte sat in the quietness of her bedroom looking in the mirror together, it felt weird that now that Charlotte had a sister and now will be queen of a place that she hardly knew about. Rowan looked sad as she looked at Charlotte as she wanted to be the queen but Charlotte had to come and mess it up.

"I know that you are upset Rowan but how I came up with will give you power for six months in the year" Charlotte smiled looking at the sad girl, turning back to the box. Charlotte pick it up and decided to wear it, after putting it on and looking in the mirror there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" called Rowan, then enter the head guard.

"Hello Lady Charlotte and Princess Rowan we are waiting for you now" the guard smiled at them both before leaving the room, Rowan smiled at her sister and left the room that just left Charlotte by herself taking in a deep breath and letting it out she got up and left the room.

*Four hours later*

It was an hour after Charlotte had been crown queen this made her feel a bit weird as it was not normal for her, she would only spend a month here before going home to Midgard, Jane will tell the others what has happened. Loki and Charlotte walked around the castle hand in hand as it was some think that they like to do, many of her staff would smile at them both before going on with their jobs. Loki said that he would stay with her so that she wasn't alone in the new home of hers, this made Charlotte feel safer knowing that she wouldn't be alone when she was ruling over the kingdom of hers.


	16. Back Home

Back on Midgard as Charlotte and Loki were ruling over the kingom what Charlotte called home, Tony and Steve had become closer and closer until one day it was clear as day. That they were together and that the other could now see it clearly.

"Come on guys" Clint laughed out as he looked at the couple.

"Funny Clint, super funny" Natasha said deadpan, she wasn't her normal self it was some think bugging her but she didn't know what it was.

"Come on Nat it is" Clint smiled before a pillow hit him in the face from Natasha.

"Thank you" Steve smiled at her, Tony had his arm around his partner.

"Yes, look it would be the same with you and Phil" Bruce said making everyone look at him.

"What? Who?" asked a confused Steve looking at the doctor.

"Will Clint and Phil or even you and him" Bruce looked back at the man.

"Well that was uncalled for" Clint said sadly looking at the cup of coffee in his hands, Bruce looked confused just then Fury walked in with Phil.

"Afternoon everyone" Phil smiled at Steve who looked like he saw a ghost and will pass out.

"WHAT!" yelled Clint throwing his coffee in the air making it go every where.

"Calm down Barton" Fury said at the young man.

"But Phil died" Natasha looked shocked as so did the two other men.

"Yes I did but I'm alive, I'm surprised that Charlotte didn't tell you" Phil said looking sad at Steve.

"What she knew!" yelled Steve this time looking upset at the old men.

"The reason she didn't tell use is that she knew that we would get upset" Bruce said making everyone look at him then to Phil.

"This is great she knew all this time and she didn't tell use, come to think about it where is she?" Asked Clint looking at Phil still.

"Ant told me that the four of them had gone to Asgard but that was a week ago" Natasha looked at Clint who was covered in coffee shuck her head and walked off to her room.

"Does it take a week to un-sow some ones lips?" asked Tony.

"We could try it" said Fury at the couple, who now looked pale at the man.

"Nope I'm fine" Tony said walking off to go and have a drink.

"Good" Fury said as he left, "So where are they?" he asked as Jane and Thor walked through the door looking pale.

"Hey there you are, where are the other two?" asked Steve.

"Charlotte is staying at home until the end of Summer and Loki is staying with her" Jane said sitting down next to Steve.

"Home?" asked a very confused Clint looking at the pale God.

"Yes Queen Charlotte is at home to make sure her kingdom is safe" Thor sat down next to Clint, the others looked at Jane then to Thor looking confused as Clint did.

"Queen?" asked Fury looking at the God.

"Yes, her father died when were where there and so she is staying there to make sure that every think will be ok by the time she will come back next year" Jane looked at Thor.

"Ok she is coming back next year?" asked Steve.

"No, she will be back here in New York at the end of Summer and will go back home in the beginning of Spring" Jane looked away from Thor to Phil.

"So you telling me that you left Loki and Charlotte there?" asked Bruce.

"Of course a Queen must do what her job asks her to do" Thor looked at Jane who now was looking at him.

"Well good now we must go" Fury said to Phil.

"Wait" called Jane to them looking over the couch at the two men who were weridly looking at her.

"What is it?" asked Steve.

"Well before we left Charlotte and Loki some think bad happened" Jane looked to Thor then back to the others.

"Tell us Jane" Fury said to the woman sitting there.

"Well it all started off when me and Charlotte were walking back to her castle..." Jane went on to tell them what happened.


	17. Blake

It was a two days after Charlotte was crowned Queen, her and Jane where on a quite walk talking about what is going to happen next.

"Charlotte don't you find it weird?" asked Jane.

"What the Queen thing, yes I do but I'll get use to it" Charlotte smiled at her as they walked on.

"What about you and Loki?" Jane asked making Charlotte stop.

"What about us?"

"You know, you to being together" Jane smiled at her making Charlotte do the same as they carried on walking.

"Well we are but it doesn't matter" Charlotte smiled.

"I knew it but why didn't you tell?" Jane asked.

"Well he was like that it would be weird to tell you" Charlotte and Jane walked on laughing until they came to a farm where there was no-one around.

"This is weird" Jane said looking from Charlotte to the farm.

"Let's check it out" Charlotte smiled as they walked around the farm looking to see if some one was there but there was no-one there, they walked around for a hour before calling it off they were walking back to the castle when they bumped into some one.

"Sorry" the two girls said to the person.

"Hehe it is alright ladies" it was a man be sounded a bit mad.

"We must get going Charlotte" Jane said to her as they walked off until the man called after them.

"That is one name I have only heard by the Queen" the man said making the two women look back at him.

"Well yes, I am the Queen" Charlotte said, then all of a sudden he whipped off his hooded coat to show who it was.

"Oh God!" Jane called after running off to find Thor.

"I see your friend does not like me, it happens to much" the man smiled Charlotte thought, the man's face was twisted and burnt very badly so it looked like with his body, Charlotte didn't move see was to scared to do so.

"Who are you?" she asked him, he smiled walking towards her looking evil as he did so.

"I am your worst nightmare" he said putting his arms out at shoulder length to the forest around them, a bright white light came from his hands and then there were black shadow figures around them both.

"Who are you?" she asked again talking a step back.

"I am Blake" the man said as the shadow chucked with evilness.

"Wow what an evil name" Charlotte said trying to to laugh at the man.

"It means black it is old English" he said getting mad as he shadow things came closer to her making Charlotte scared.

"Ok ok" Charlotte took a step backwards and fall over as the things crowded around her.

"Do not worry my dear queen you will fine for now" Blake laughed out load as the things crowded more and more around Charlotte just then the things were blown off her to see Loki standing there.

"Leave this place Blake or you will not leave her in one piece" Loki said as Charlotte got up and went over him.

"Well well the queen needs a prince who is not even one" Blake laughed at him this made Loki mad, he was one.

"Leave this place Blake" Loki said once more to the man who had now was making more of his shadow things.

"What do you want?" asked Charlotte to him, this made him laugh harder and madder.

"Power!" he spat out to them both, Loki and Charlotte looked at each other before looking back to the mad man.

"Power of what?" asked Loki remembering what he did for power two times now and felt that he would never find some one after doing it.

"Earth!" he grin badly, Loki and Charlotte looked at each other before the things started to move towards to them both.

"Not again" Charlotte moaned thinking about Loki and Earth.

"This time I will be king of Midgard and no-one will stop me" Blake said as he disappeared into thin air with his shadow things as well leaving the two of them in the forest by themselves.

"Great what now?" asked Charlotte as Loki hugged her.

"Well must tell Thor and Lady Jane so they can tell the Avengers" said Loki as they walked off to the castle.


	18. Trying to Stop Him

"So what is going to happen?" asked Clint.

"Not sure Charlotte said that she was planning some think to stop Blake but still I'm worried about her" Jane looked at him.

"So what is she doing now?" asked Fury.

"Well she is planning to stop him coming here but it wouldn't be a lot" Thor looked at Fury.

*Meanwhile with Charlotte*

Charlotte and Loki were in talk with the head guard and the head of the army, as they were in talking about what are they are going to do with the new evil idiot Blake who want's to take over Midgard. It took them over a week to find out where he was hiding but soon they found him over in Asgard but they didn't want to tell Odin that there was someone who wanted to take over Midgard but in then end Charlotte had to. If it wasn't for her people or Odin's but the people of Midgard who wouldn't see this coming, the only people would was S.H.I.E.L.D and they even didn't no what Blake was able to do, so Charlotte and Loki went to Asgard to talk to Odin about what to do about the mess with Blake.

*Back with the others*

Tony and Bruce were working on a project to see if they and locate if magic is being used but without knowing what this means they can't get it done right, Ant and Blue and come back from a mission to find out what was going on it wasn't the best for them to be around if this is going on so the two of them went off to HQ to work from there for now. Clint and Natasha where working with Phil to see if Blake had shown up but in the end there was nothing about him, it was hard for them to work with him once again after all this time, for Steve it was harder to see his number one fan again after being killed by Loki and come back to life. It wasn't fair on Thor who had no idea what was going on no-more, Jane was working with Erik and Darcy to find out if Blake has come or going to come to Earth but still they didn't know.

*Two weeks later*

"Great no word from Charlotte to see about Blake" Tony said tiredly as he wrapped his arms around Steve.

"Give it up Tony, don't you think she is doing her best to make sure that he wouldn't come here" Steve moaned back to Tony.

"What's got into you?" asked Tony looking down at Steve.

"Nothing it's just that you are having a go at her with out her being here" Steve looked up to Tony, "I'm sorry it's just I feel sorry for her that's all"

"This is why I love you, you care for people unlike me" Tony smiled as he lent down to kiss Steve.

*In Asgard*

Blake was on the move once again in the week it was hard to track down the new evil villain Blake as he would use is magic more and more as time went on, Charlotte and her army were now in working partnership with Odin's army to find him but that wasn't a lot to stop Blake soon he found out what was happening and soon found a gap where he could travel to Midgard. As he did this Charlotte and Odin didn't know this was happening as they were planning what will happen to him once they court him, Odin thought of what he did to Loki was an idea to use on Blake but Charlotte felt that wasn't the right thing to do so in the end they came up with that he would be put in jail so the two kingdoms could give him his punishment.

As they talked about Blake he slipped into the time and space stream and found himself on Midgard, it was over two hours until Odin and Charlotte found out what was happening Charlotte only had a week left in her own kingdom so she plan to stay and so she did making sure that her army was ready to take Blake down.

*Back on Earth*

"Fuck, fuck this can't be" Tony yelled at the screen as Bruce ran to find the others.

"What's wrong?" asked Jane but she knew it was Blake.

"Magic of a high level over in Russia it has to be Blake as Charlotte comes back in a weeks time" Tony said looking around the room to find some think.

"What are we going to do?" asked Clint to Fury, who didn't no what to do.

"Sir" JARVIS came over them.

"Yes JARVIS?" asked Tony.

"There is a worldwide news cast from Russia" JARVIS said bring a screen from the ceiling as the news cast was being shown, there was a news reporter standing in front of a building as she talked there was some think happening in the back ground.

"As you can see behind me" she started, "The man calls himself Blake he is saying that he is here to give us a better world" just then the report cut out.

"What happened?" asked Steve.

"I'm sorry Captain Rogers it seems like the report has been stopped" JARVIS said to Steve.

"By who?" asked Clint.

"I'm sorry Agent Barton I do not know" JARVIS said then cut off.

"Great" said Jane.

"So Blake is here and we have no idea of his power" Natasha said and as she did the room went black.

"I'm going to kill this Motherfucker" yelled Fury.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the late update I have been having writers block and had no idea what to write, so please review thanks :D


	19. Blake's growing

Charlotte had her army ready so if any think did happen she could call them to Midgard but it didn't feel right to do so, Loki had soon found her looking into space looking to found some think that wasn't there.

"Hey" he said wrapping his arms around her.

"Hey" she said back without moving.

"What do you think is happening back on Midgard?" he asked her, Charlotte thought for a minute before answering him.

"Blake has started is plan to take over Midgard" Charlotte said not knowing that she was right saying it he had been there less then a day and already he started to kill and take over places in the world, he was more powerful then Loki and they didn't even know it.

"A week before going to Midgard and we have no idea what is able to do" Loki turned her around to face her, he could see that she was upset about it.

"You're right Loki, one week e can't do that much damage in that time" she smiled at him before walking inside to wait a week for them to go back home to Midgard.

*Midgard a weeks time*

Blake had been in Midgard for a week now and had power all over Earth, S.H.I.E.L.D were trying to stop him but he was to powerful for them Thor had gone back to Asgard to tell Odin about Blake's power but now it was to late for Charlotte and Loki to find out as they were travelling back to Midgard.

"This is great" yelled Tony as he was working hard to make a Iron Man suit again, as he got rid of all his suits that Christmas when he was still with Pepper.

"Fury how is it coming along?" asked Bruce as he rushed around making some think.

"Fine Doctor" Fury was helping out Banner out with what he was making.

"Gosh" Clint moan as he fell in through the doorway he was covered in blood.

"What happened to you?" asked Darcy running over to him to help him over to a table to sort him out.

"Blake's army is strong" Clint moan as Darcy wrapped up one of his wounds.

"Where is the rest of them?" asked Selvig helping out Tony.

"Still fighting them hopeful they be here soon" Clint said looking around the room.

Charlotte and Loki had just came back from Asgard as it was their last stop before coming to Midgard, as they landed in New Mexico they knew that some think was not right but they could think what it was, this was not normal thing happening here. It was only when they got in town they saw what has happened, the town was destroyed by what was some think not human so it had to be Blake and his strange things.

"Great, I wonder how everyone has done to stop him?" Charlotte asked not wanting to really know.

"Come along my dear we must go" Loki said pulling her away so they can get a move on to New York City.

*New York City*

The city was ten times worse when Loki came to Earth but the near amount of damage to the city was a lot but even how many people have died from Blake's strange things. The team were trying to stop Blake but it was no-good, they just kept on getting hurt more and more every time they stepped out of the tower. It was a battle they will lose time after time until they find away to stop the idiot Blake from taking over Earth.

"This is too much" Steve said as he fell onto the floor in the Lab.

"Don't give up" Tony said as he ran over to Steve helping him sit up.

"He's right, it is too much for us to bare" Natasha said as Banner was sowing up a wound on her eyebrow.

"What are we going to do?" asked Clint as Darcy helped him stand up.

"Ask Fury?" asked Selvig.

"He will just say keep on fighting" Jane said as it was the first thing she really said to them all after Blake turned up on Midgard.

"You're right Jane, but still we are dying here Charlotte and Loki be here soon" Darcy said as she helped Clint out of the Lab which was now their base in the tower.

"How long until they get here?" asked Natasha as Bruce finished of sowing her wound up.

"I'm going to kill that fucking idiot" Charlotte said as she walked into the lab.

"Not long" laughed Tony.

"You don't look very happy" Steve said as Charlotte walked over to Selvig as helping him out.

"Hey Loki could you give us a helping hand?" asked Natasha to him.

Loki looked over to Charlotte then over to Natasha.

"Oh course" Loki smiled at her before he magic up his armor and heading out the way he came.

"He talks" Tony laughed helping Steve up.

"Do you need back up?" asked Fury walking into the lab.

"Erm..." they all lot at each other Charlotte turned to face Fury.

"I can call my sister to call my Army but that's up to you" Charlotte said before turning back to her work with Selvig.

"You have a sister?" asked Darcy.

"You have a Army?" Fury asked.

"She is a Queen and for her sister she's a princess" Jane said walking over to Charlotte and Selvig.

"Starrs, do so" Fury said, Charlotte turned to face him again giving a dirty look at him "Sorry Charlotte please do so" Charlotte smiled at him before facing towards Selvig.

"Right I'm off to fight again are you coming Phil?" asked Natasha to the older man who was standing out of the way.

"Sure, it would be good keep an eye on Loki" Phil said, Charlotte looked at him in anger her eyes going red.

"He has changed but have you?" she asked before leaving the room.

"What a great thing to say Phil, Loki's changed and we know that" Jane said going after Charlotte.

Everyone looked at Phil then to Fury they didn't know what to say but they knew that Phil is upset with Loki and the idiot Blake.


	20. Back Up

Loki, Natasha and Phil were fighting together to stop Blake from taking over Earth but that wasn't going to well no-matter what they did it hit them ten times harder, it wan't going well until Thor showed up with his hammer killing dozens of the strange things.

"I thought you will never show up here again" Thor said to Loki who didn't look happy.

"We came here to fight" Loki said as he was talking about him and Charlotte.

"I know her Army along with Father's are coming but it will take some time" Thor said as he looked at Phil and Nat.

"Thor took your time didn't you?" asked Phil, Thor just smiled at him.

"Come along we must fight" Thor said before going off.

*Five hours later*

Still Charlotte's army and Odin's had not come but now the team were fighting strong as more and more people were fighting against Blake, Charlotte was in her battle gear ripping heads of the things feeling like her old self doing so. The other's were feeling better when fight against Blake, Tony had build a suit what was going an amazing job and with the help of his friend James in War Machine they were flying around killing more and more of the tings. Bruce had turned into Hulk destroying more of the things.

"This great" Clint said shooting a thing in the eye.

"Why do you say that for?" asked Nat killing a thing.

"Because Ant and Blue are here" Clint smiled as he saw the two girls running over to them both.

"Hey long time no see" Natasha smiled at them.

"Yep we are here to help you guys" Ant smiled at them killing a thing.

"That's a great idea" Clint said killing a thing.

Blue turned into her Devil self what wasn't a great thing to see then battling, Clint looked on seeing that even after all this time him being with her wasn't the best it was a month after Loki showed up when they broke up but no-one knew they were going out in the first place.

"Wow" Natasha said looking at Blue, her hair turn black her eyes were blood red, her clothes turned in to a red catsuit and black horned wings appeared out of her back.

"Nice isn't it?" asked Blue smiling at them before flying off, they looked on as she did until they couldn't see her no-more.

"What about you?" Clint asked killing a thing then removing the arrow from the body.

"Me well" Ant said removing her eye patch to show her eye.

"What the fuck" Clint said looking at her eye, instead of an eyeball there was a robot looking eye, Ant just smiled at them she turned her head to the left to see a thing coming and then it went up in a ball of smoke.

"What the fuck happened?" yelled Clint, Ant just smiled at him.

"I made it myself after Tony happened to stab me in the eye years back" Ant looked in horror to see behind them was Tony standing there with a grin on his face.

"And that's why we hate each other" Tony said seeing Clint and Natasha turned to face him, Ant killed another thing behind Tony.

"So that's why you don't get along" Clint said killing a thing a long with Natasha.

"No it was of me" James said landing next to Tony.

"It's not a good time to talk about this" Ant said before running off too kill more of the things.

"Come on back to work" James said flying off so did Tony after him.

"Still here with no-more back up" Clint said before another arrow was let from his bow into a thing.

*Midnight*

The team fell into the lab as they were covered in blood and sweat, Jane and her team of medical staff helped them out. Thor,Charlotte, Loki and Blue were still fighting killing more and more of the things, Phil and Fury walked into the lab to see Jane helping out Ant.

"Jane" Phil called to her but Jane didn't move.

"Yes?" she asked.

"There are some of your friends here" Fury said as four people walked in Jane looked up to see, Sif and the warriors of three standing there a smile came on her face.

"Lady Jane we are here to help and we bring the two armies" Sif said with a smile.

"Great the other three are outside fight you should go and help them out" Jane said.

"Yes Lady Jane" the four of them said at the same time with a small bow then walking out to go and fight.

"Wow someone has power over them" Clint smiled, just before Natasha punched him in the arm.

"They are warriors and friends of Thor's" Jane said before turning back to Ant.

"Sir" said Phil.

"Yes?" Fury answered.

"Do you think we can win?" Phil asked, Fury laughed as he walked out of the room and Phil followed him.

* * *

So this is the last chapter for Doing Good, I hoped you like reading it the third is in planning but I hit writers block for the story so maybe some think different next? Please review and Thank you for reading :D


End file.
